


An Unexpected Visitor

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name
Relationships: KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green
Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647
Kudos: 2





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"...I'd rather be... I'd rather be with an animal..." KJ sings, grooving to the music he has blasting. Pearl Jam, circa not-sold-out-yet. "Fuck!" His hips sway in a figure-eight as he gets down, deep and loose, still so post-orgasm high. When his phone rings, it startles him. "Yeah, hello?" he says, distracted as he answers.

"KJ!" Shanna exclaims. "Love, how are you? Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I'm okay." KJ pauses in matching socks, one black one and one black one with a white stripe over the toe. It's anyone's guess which one is his and which one is Logan's. "I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm bored. The airport is boring."

"The airport? You're traveling?" KJ asks, just to be polite. He can't be bothered to keep track of his sister's schedule.

"Yeah, I am. I'm in Los Angeles."

A beat passes while KJ absorbs that. "You're... in L.A.?" he asks, hoping he has somehow heard wrong.

"Yeah, I'm at LAX. Come get me."

Time passes while KJ is frozen. Actually frozen-to-the-bone cold stuck where he is, sock in hand. "LAX?"

"Yeah. I'm tired as fuck. Come get me," Shanna says. "Because the time difference is killing me."

"Oh... my god." KJ seeks clarity, his entire world rocked off its axis. "You're... here?"

"Yes, dammit, I'm here," she answers, losing patience. "Come get me. D17. I need a goddamn drink."

Logan empties the dishwasher, wipes down the counters, takes out the garbage and comes back inside to find KJ in the laundry room looking completely freaked out. "What?"

KJ simply stares at him. "Sorry, what gate?"

"D17. I'm waiting at baggage claim."

"Okay." KJ clicks to hang up, and stares at Logan with wide eyes. "My sister Shanna is here. Here. Like, in L.A. She wants me to come get her from the airport. I think she thinks she's going to visit us."

Logan blinks at KJ, doubting for a moment that he's heard him right. "She's here?" _Fuck._ Okay. "Um. What do you want to do? You can have the car or I'll come with you and drive," he offers, not sure which is better, but it's a pain in the ass getting to the airport and KJ hasn't done much driving in LA.

"I'll get her, thanks," KJ manages, reflecting on how weird it is that he has to ask for permission to use the car like he's 16 all over again. "Are you okay with her staying with us?"

"Yeah, of course, she's your sister," Logan says, digging his car keys out of the wicker basket on the side table and handing them over. "I'm a little freaked out," he admits, "but I'll deal with it."

"You're freaked out?" That gives KJ pause. "It's fine," he insists, automatically going to smooth things over. "I'm sure she's... she's..." He blows out a breath. "Yeah, I can't think of one good reason she'd be here. But I'm sure it will be fine."

Logan smiles and leans in to press a kiss to KJ's mouth. "I'm sure it'll be fine too. And either way, it's not your responsibility to fix things. We're all adults."

KJ looks at his lover, his heart in his eyes. "I love you," he whispers, although surely it's redundant. He tosses a last sock towards the laundry bin in favor of wrapping his arms around Logan. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Logan says with a grin, not really sure he deserves the thanks but thoroughly enjoying the embrace. "I'll set the guest room up for her while you're gone and we can order in for dinner or go back out, whatever you guys want to do."

"Order in, I think. She says she's tired." KJ glances at his wrist with a shake of his head. Then kisses Logan defiantly, taking the keys. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

KJ gone to get his sister, Logan heads upstairs to change the linens on the bed in the guestroom and put out some towels in the guest bath. He snips some flowers from the garden, arranges them in a vase with some water and places them on the nightstand before spending some time simply tidying and making things look as presentable as he can around the house, including himself.

Los Angeles traffic is a snarly mess, and by the time they get back to Logan's, Shanna isn't the only one in need of a drink. KJ is smiling, though, happy to see his sister, even if he does have some uncomfortable suspicions as to the reasons for her visit. He pulls the Audi into the garage and fetches her suitcase from the boot, nodding in answer to her questions and occasionally getting a word in edgewise. "And Logan decorated it all himself," he says proudly as she oohs and aahs over the house. "Come meet him." He leads the way from the garage into the kitchen in search of his lover.

Logan steps out from the living room, having changed into dark jeans with no holes and a fairly new light blue fitted t-shirt, his feet bare. "Hey, how was the drive?" he asks KJ, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth before he turns to smile at the petite brunette beside him. "Hi, I'm Logan. It's really good to meet you," he says, offering his hand.

"Hi. Shanna," she answers, giving his hand a firm shake, looking him over. He's tall, but then everyone looks tall to her, including her brother. "KJ mentioned you had a nice mouth."

" _Jesus_ , Shan," KJ bites out, shocked. "So rude." But she just laughs him off, holding Logan's gaze and waiting to see how he responds.

Logan's taken aback for a few seconds but he covers well, and quickly, giving her a small smile and a nod. "Thanks. He failed to mention just how beautiful you are in person."

"Oh, my god, that accent!" Shanna exclaims, charmed, and lightly bumps KJ with her shoulder. "No wonder. He's always had a thing for accents," she tells Logan.

"Shan, would you just shut the--"

"No," she cuts her brother off with a laugh. "What happened to my beer you were supposed to be getting me?"

Logan chuckles. "Are you hungry? KJ and I talked about ordering in."

"Yes, definitely. And-- thank you," she says, as KJ finally puts a bottle into her open palm. "From the little I've seen, your house is lovely. Can I have a tour while we wait on the food?"

"Sure. Do you like Chinese?" That decided, Logan digs up the delivery menu for KJ and leaves his lover to call in their order. "So, let's see. Kitchen, dining room, the front living room and the back," he says, taking Shana through so she can see the view over the canal. "We tend to read and hang out in this one and watch TV in the other."

"You live here by yourself?" she asks, taking in all the details. It's a very nice house, and decorated quite tastefully, but it could definitely use a woman's touch. "And you don't get lonely, kicking around in all this space?"

"I don't live alone anymore," Logan says with a small smile. "But even before I met KJ, not really. I'm used to being on my own."

"It must be weird having KJ visit you then," she says, quirking a brow at him. "Won't you feel cramped on your boat, if you're used to being alone?"

Logan starts to say something before he remembers KJ hasn't told his family he's moved in. "A little but I like it," he says, "and I'm also used to being around people too. I'm ex-military. You spend a lot of time in cramped quarters with your fellow soldiers. At least this way I get to choose my bunkmate," he teases with a grin.

"Yeah." She grins. "And you've chosen him?" If this is a fling for Logan, she wants to know before the whole family gets involved.

Logan nods. "Your brother is the best thing to have happened to me in a really long time. He's amazing and I love him," he says softly, not even trying to play his cards any closer.

"Oh." Shanna wasn't expecting that. "I just figured he was a good fuck. Look, there's something you should know."

"What's that?" Logan asks, glancing towards the kitchen. There's no way KJ hasn't finished calling the restaurant so he must just be giving them some time alone.

"Talia is too pregnant to travel. Mum is too tired, and Dad won't go anywhere without her. Although the reverse obviously isn't true. The point is," she says, "I'm here to vet you on behalf of the whole family. Because we couldn't wait until Christmas if KJ's already lost his mind over you."

"Okay," Logan nods, grateful she hasn't outright accused him of being a con man. Yet. "I don't blame you guys. Is there anything in particular you want to know or vet me for?"

"Yeah. We want to make sure you're good enough for him." She laughs softly, but her gaze is serious on him. "KJ is... really special. Great guy, but very naīve. You don't look like you're hurting for money--" she glances around. "But you still might not be worth him, do you understand what I'm saying?" And the way he responds will tell her a lot about him already.

"I do, and I hope you'll decide I am," Logan says, hooking his thumbs in his pocket. "But I also think you underestimate your brother. I don't know what he was like back home but traveling changes you and I think he's got really good instincts when it comes to people and situations."

"Let's hope you're right. We want to like you, Logan. Mum says KJ just raved about you."

She opens her mouth as if to say something else, then hesitates when KJ calls from the next room, "Are you done talking about me yet? Is it safe to come in?"

Logan raises an eyebrow at Shanna. That's up for her to decide.

She shrugs, grins. "Yes, nosy. We'll talk about you more later, I'm sure."

"Fine, whatever. Just remember I have dirt on you too," KJ admonishes his sister, taking Logan's hand. More than a little worried about what all she might have blabbed.

Logan gives KJ's hand a reassuring squeeze before bringing their joined hands to his mouth and pressing a kiss to KJ's knuckles. "We barely started the tour," he tells him with a smile. "Do you want to do the rest of it?"

"Yeah." KJ gives his lover a loopy smile first, though. "C'mon, Shan, grab your stuff."

Leading her upstairs, he smiles to find that Logan has already set up one of the guest rooms. And the added touch of the base of flowers warms his heart. "You'll be in here. You'll have a gorgeous view of the canal tomorrow, and the ocean just past." KJ looks back to explain to his lover, "This is Shan's first time seeing the Pacific from this angle."

"It's really beautiful first thing in the morning," Logan says with a smile, thinking of how they'd met on the beach, both watching the sunrise.

KJ nods. "Serene. Lovely," he agrees, watching his lover. Shanna clears her throat and he flushes hot. "Um. There's another guest room, and our bedroom, and then there's Logan's writing sanctum, but that's his space."

" _Our_ bedroom?" Shan echoes, making air quotes.

"Ours," KJ repeats firmly. "Need another beer?"

She nods and he snags her empty bottle, heading back down the stairs.

"Do you sail?" Logan asks, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah. We grew up that way," Shanna replies. "KJ says you just bought a new boat for your big sail." She purses her lips. "Logan, are you rich?"

Wow. Shanna's determined to keep him on his toes apparently. "Yes. I have my own money and then family money as well. This house, the boats."

She lifts an eyebrow. "Has your family met KJ? Do they approve of your relationship with him?"

"I haven't been in touch with them since I left home at eighteen," Logan says, figuring it's all going to come out sooner or later. "They disowned me when I joined the army. The family money's a trust from my grandfather."

Shanna blinks in surprise... and sympathy. "I'm sorry," she says softly. "Sorry you don't have them in your life. KJ must have told you that we're a close family." Hell, as she's evidence of, right now.

"Thanks. He has. I envy that," Logan admits, leaning back against the edge of the dresser. "I'm an only and my family was never close but I have one friend who's met KJ and a few others I want him to meet. I know they'd like him."

"They'll like him. Do you need their approval?" she asks, ignoring KJ's shout up the stairs that the food has arrived.

"Not at all," Logan says with a smile. "I guess I was just pointing out that I'm not some weird essentially-orphaned recluse who's glommed onto your brother. I do have friends and they're really good guys, their partners too..."

"That's good. I guess I'm trying to warn you that he's kind of a package deal," Shanna explains. "Yes, Love, we're coming," she calls back down. "Just something to think on," she says, her eye falling on the freshly snipped flowers. "Are those from your garden?"

"Yeah," Logan nods. Hands back in his pockets, he pushes off from the dresser. "I thought you might like them."

"I do." She gives him a wide smile, sure to look familiar, and jogs lightly down the steps.

Logan follows Shanna downstairs, moving behind KJ at the island, a kiss dropped on his lover's shoulder. "Dining table?" he asks, starting to pull out plates. "And cutlery or chopsticks?" This directed to Shanna.

"A fork for me. I'm too tired to handle chopsticks," Shanna answers with a laugh.

KJ pulls food containers from the delivery sacks and arranges them on the dining table, following up with serving spoons. Then he pauses to wrap his arms around Logan and kiss him thoroughly, unable to keep his hands to himself as usual - and a little nervous about all the serious discussion that seems to be going on between his lover and his sister.

Logan kisses back, pulling KJ in close, aware Shanna's watching them and trying to not let it matter. "You okay?" he murmurs, his words for KJ alone.

KJ nods, caught by his lover's gorgeous eyes. "Yeah," he says, but _Thanks_ is what he means. He squeezes Logan's hand then gets them each a fresh beer and sits down at the table.

Shanna asks a few neutral questions about the neighborhood, and amuses them with tales of her boorish seatmate from the plane, but it's clear she's starting to drag. "I think we were just going to have an easy day tomorrow," KJ tells her, taking pity. "Why don't you sleep in, get up whenever you feel like it. One of us will be around."

"We'll take a walk along the boardwalk or take you out sailing in the afternoon if you feel like it," Logan chimes in, reaching for KJ's hand and giving it a squeeze.

She nods, and tries to smother a yawn. "Thanks." Getting to her feet, she picks up her dirty dishes and carries them to the sink, but KJ takes them out of her hands. Shanna smiles and wraps her arms around him. "I love you. You're still my favorite brother," she says, turning for the stairs. "Night, Logan."

"Night. Holler if you need anything," Logan says with a smile, helping to clear the table.

The door to the guest bedroom shuts quietly, and KJ exhales a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Oh, my god." Ignoring his sudsy hands, he put his arms around his lover's waist and rests his head against Logan's shoulder.

Logan hugs KJ tight. "Apparently your family couldn't wait until Christmas," he says with a smile.

"Just think if I'd told them I'm moving in. They might have all showed up at once," KJ says, his words slightly smeared by Logan's shirt.

"I almost outed you there," Logan tells him. "Shanna commented about me living here alone and I said I wasn't anymore before I remembered."

"It's okay. I'm sure she's figured it out by now anyway, and I never intended to keep it a secret. I just thought the sail was enough to lay on them at one time." When KJ speaks again, his voice is even smaller. "I'm sorry." God, what if Logan decides KJ's family is too much of a pain in the ass to tolerate after all?

"For what?" Logan asks, tightening his hold on KJ.

"For... for them. I mean, Shanna is the one here, but they're all behind this," KJ mumbles. "It's just what you never wanted, a big family breathing down your neck."

"When did I say that?" Logan says, keeping KJ close. "Just because I don't have a family doesn't mean I don't want one. I wanted a real family the whole time I was growing up."

"Mine's a real one, all right." Finally KJ lifts his head so he can study Logan's face. "You're really okay with this? I feel like I ask too much of you."

"I'm really okay with it," Logan promises. "And I don't feel that way at all. I like your sister, we're lucky enough to have a guest room and we didn't really have any set plans for the next few days."

KJ's jaw tightens and he works to blink back a sudden grateful wetness behind his eyes. "Thank you," he whispers.

"You don't need to thank me," Logan says softly, kissing KJ on the mouth. "This is all part and parcel of being together and I've known since we first met how important your family is to you."

"Yeah." KJ trails his fingers through Logan's short hair and kisses him back, pouring love into the meeting of lips.

Logan licks into KJ's mouth, dropping his hands to his boy's ass and grinding lightly against him. "Of course," he murmurs, eyes sparkling, "if you really want to thank me..."

A laugh puffs from KJ's lips. "You know I'm always grateful, sir," he murmurs. "What can your boy do to make your life better?"

"Let's finish cleaning up and then call it an early night. I'll gag you with a t-shirt so we don't wake your sister," Logan says with a grin.

"Maybe next time we can buy a real gag. I mean, you know, if you'd like to see me in one," KJ murmurs, heat rising to his face. He turns to scrape their plates into the trash bin.

"Of course I'd like to see you in one." Logan moves to wrap up the leftovers. "You know, there's pretty much nothing you could suggest to me that I wouldn't be into. There's a few exceptions but they're mostly illegal anyway."

KJ smiles and washes his hands, eyeing his lover over the double sink. "That's really hot. That you're open to so much, I mean."

Logan leans on the island, watching KJ. He shrugs. "I'm not easily squicked and I like to experiment," he says with a smile. " _And_ I can't think of anything that wouldn't be hot with _you_."

Drying his hands on a tea towel, KJ grins. "Take me to bed and fuck me blind?" he suggests hopefully, slipping his arms around his sir's waist.

* * *

KJ's hair is still wet from the ocean when he leans his surfboard against the wall and steps into the hushed calm of the foyer. He carefully mops up the damp traces of his footsteps with a cloth, and looks up to smile through the kitchen doorway at Shanna. "You're awake earlier than I thought you'd be."

"My system's all messed up," she explains with a wave of her hand. "I might take a nap later."

He leans on the kitchen island and gestures towards the takeout counter with the remains of last night's Chinese. "We do have actual breakfast food."

"Like I said, messed up," she laughs. "Where's Logan? He wasn't out surfing with you?"

"Nah, he writes, most mornings." KJ starts the coffeemaker brewing. "He'll be in soon. Unless he's on a streak."

She raises an eyebrow. "You know his habits pretty well, considering most of your time together was in Iceland. You've only been visiting here for a minute."

He blows out a breath. "Not visiting. I'm moving in," he says quietly, and braces himself.

But Shanna simply nods and sips at her tea. "Yeah, I kind of figured."

Now it's KJ's turn to look surprised. "And you're not freaking out?" he asks, feeling obscurely like he should check.

She shrugs. "You're going to be living with him on a boat for the next few months. I'd hope you could handle it in a house, too."

"That's really not what I meant- hey," KJ greets Logan with a wide smile. "Your timing is perfect, the coffee is fresh."

"Mm. Thanks," Logan says, smiling back and planting a kiss on KJ's mouth before turning his attention to Shanna. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, great." She grins back. "Either I was dead to the world, or you two were really quiet."

"Yeah, he gagged me," KJ says dryly, his lips twitching in a hint of a smile.

Shanna stares. "Oh my god! Don't tell me things like that!"

Her brother shrugs. "Well then don't make comments on the noise level," he admonishes with a snicker.

Logan almost chokes on his coffee at the exchange. He's used to rougher talk from soldiers but hadn't expected KJ to be so blunt about their sex life with his sister.

"I'm kidding, hey," KJ says, patting Logan's back in mild concern.

Shan rolls her eyes. "KJ was just officially telling me that you're moving in together."

"It's okay," Logan assures him with a chuckle at his own expense. "You can tell her whatever you want." He smiles at Shanna. "Yeah? How'd that go over?"

"Wait, he's not kidding?"

KJ groans.

"Fine, fine. I don't want to know. And yeah," she tells Logan, "I kind of already knew. I'm not saying it'll be easy for Mum and Dad to take, I think they think he's still coming back to New Zealand for good."

"Well, we'll be able to visit fairly often," Logan offers. "Or have them come here. I'm retired so there's no demands on my time at this point and I think we just want to travel for a while anyways." Looking to KJ for confirmation.

KJ smiles at Logan and takes his hand. "Yeah. We'll be all over, so that should make it easy to visit."

"You're going to miss the birth," Shanna warns.

"I don't need to be there for the birth," KJ chuckles. "The baby will still be cute at Christmas."

"Maybe not. I think there's an expiry date," Logan quips, eyes sparkling.

"I know nothing about babies. There's the danger I might actually believe you," KJ snickers.

"But you _will_ be home for Christmas?" Shanna cuts in, her gaze darting between the two of them. "Both of you?"

"We'll be there," Logan promises, giving KJ's hand a squeeze, figuring that maybe the reassurance is better coming from him: the unknown quantity. "We'll have a satellite phone on the boat and wifi wherever we're docked so KJ'll be in touch and keep you up to date with where we are, but we'll definitely be in New Zealand before Christmas."

KJ lifts their joined hands, only just catching himself before he rubs his cheek against Logan's knuckles. He flushes beet red and looks out the window at the garden. "Did you want to go sailing?"

"Yeah," Shanna answers, confused. Wondering what the hell she just missed. "I definitely want to see your boat."

"Great." Logan smiles and gives KJ's hand another squeeze, aware of his lover's discomfort. "I made up sandwiches already, so we can have lunch out on the boat, maybe grab dinner at one of the marinas if we want to make a day of it."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! I love a man who's prepared for any possibility," Shanna says with a wink.

KJ shakes his head. "Not in any way a target for you," he says, gesturing at his lover. "Just keep that in mind." He grins at Logan. "Let me change and I'll be ready whenever you are."

"I'm good to go," Logan says with a smile, completely ignoring the exchange because surely they're kidding and Shanna wouldn't hit on him. "Just let me pack up the cooler. Make sure you put on lots of sunscreen," he tells Shanna, trusting KJ knows to do so. "And bring a light jacket or something. It can get cool at times."

"Got it." She nods and then assures KJ, "I'll be good, I promise."

With a grin, KJ catches Logan's eye. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks, waving at the stairs.

"Yeah, of course," Logan says, flashing another quick smile at Shanna before following KJ.

KJ jogs up the stairs to their bedroom, then quietly but firmly closes the door behind Logan. "It occurred to me that we're recreating our first sail, but I'm not going to be able to jump you all day."

"No?" Logan teases.

"No..." Although the wicked sparkle in Logan's eye definitely keeps KJ guessing. "So, could I maybe blow you right now? Just to get me through the day, you understand."

Logan's a little surprised by the request, especially with Shanna downstairs, but like he's going to say no. "Of course. Anything I can do to help out," he says, leaning back against the door, a smile curving his lips.

KJ's irrepressible grin flashes and he kneels, swiftly unbuckling Logan's belt. Dragging down his jeans and shorts and licking out at the head. This is supposed to be quick, though, so he doesn't linger like he usually does - just takes a few tastes and then swallows his lover's cock down.

"Fuck," Logan blurts out, sinking a hand into KJ's hair and tugging lightly.

Eyes dancing as he looks up at his lover, KJ sucks on Logan's gorgeous cock. He cups Logan's hips and bobs his head, with a soft moan for the taste of him.

"Jesus Christ," Logan murmurs under his breath, rocking his hips, meeting every movement of KJ's, his climax quickly building. "So good..."

God, KJ could soak up those words of approval all day. The need in Logan's voice hits him like a fist to the gut, and he shifts his weight to try and take some pressure off his own erection. Lets the hunger fuel his enthusiasm as he works his lover over with single-minded intensity.

Cursing under his breath again, Logan knocks his head against the door, shoving both hands into KJ's hair and holding him in place as he comes and comes hard.

 _Yes!_ KJ whimpers hoarsely, his throat stuffed full. His fingers flex on Logan's hips and he waits, black clouds pulsing behind his eyes. Aching and wet and so fucking smug.

Careful not to cut KJ's breath off for too long, Logan releases his grip on his lover's hair and pets him instead. "Good boy," he murmurs. "Do you want me to let you come?"

KJ's eyes are cloudy when he leans his head back and looks up again. "Is this a trick question?" he asks quietly, trying to sort it out. "Am I a better boy if I say no?"

"I don't do trick questions," Logan says, reaching out to stroke KJ's cheek. "And you're my good boy regardless."

Shutting his eyes, KJ nuzzles into the caress. "Please let me come, sir. I don't want to be turned on all day."

Cupping KJ's cheek for another second, Logan nods. "Go ahead. You'd better make it quick though. Your sister's waiting for us."

"Yes, sir." KJ's board shorts are still damp anyway, so he doesn't worry about getting them messy. Just shoves then down and takes his cock in hand, swiftly stroking. One hand stealing up his chest to pinch hard at his nipple.

"Such a dirty boy..." Logan says softly, but the approval is clear in his tone.

It's getting to be such a fucking turn-on now, when KJ feels his sir's eyes on him. When he shuts his own and focuses like he's alone but _knows_... "Oh god, sir," he chokes out, managing to gasp and not shout when he spills hot over his fingers.

Logan groans, his softening cock giving another twitch at the sight. "So beautiful. Good boy," he murmurs, giving KJ a moment to recover.

His chest hitches, once, and KJ rests his flushed face against Logan's thigh. Then he drags himself to his feet. "I'll just wash up," he says softly.

"Okay. I'll meet you back downstairs," Logan says, leaning in to kiss KJ before righting his clothes and slipping out of their bedroom.

KJ watches his lover leave and then leans heavily against the vanity. He washes up, still feeling like he's moving through molasses - something about serving Logan that way puts him down so hard, so fast. Somehow he manages to fumble into clean clothes and head back downstairs.

Shanna is busy oohing and aahing over Logan's car, although she turns down an offer of a ride on the Harley. "I tried it once and it scared the hell out of me," she reveals with a laugh.

"Acquired taste," KJ murmurs, setting the cooler in the Audi's trunk. It sure didn't take him long to get hooked on the bike. The way Logan rides, anyway.

"We're going out on my old boat today, but we closed on the new one Friday, the one we'll be doing our big trip with," Logan explains as they head for the marina. "We'll take you to see it but we're not ready to take it out yet."

"KJ mentioned he's brushing up on his skills with you," she says, eagerly looking out at all the scenery by daylight.

Her brother smiles and points out a few places of interest as they pass. "I'll take you surfing with me tomorrow if you're up early enough. And we can go get the best pancakes in the city for breakfast." Granted, the pancakes KJ enjoyed with Logan that time are the only ones he's tried in LA, but they were certainly the best.

"You surf?" Logan asks, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"I grew up on an island," she answers with a smile. "Everyone surfed. Do you not like to go with KJ because he's too competitive, or just because that's your writing time?"

"I like to go with him," Logan protests with a soft laugh. "We just thought someone should stay at the house this morning and I don't need to crowd you guys tomorrow." He pulls into the marina, the lovely day outside meaning the place is packed. "You're competitive?" he asks KJ. "You haven't shown me that side of you too much yet."

"No, I'm not," KJ protests, looking back over his shoulder when Shan makes an incredulous noise. "Okay, maybe, _maybe_ just a little bit on the rugby pitch."

"A little bit? You broke his nose-"

"It was an accident, Shan, Christ! I was twelve, let it go!" But she just giggles.

Logan laughs. "You guys are nuts," he says with a grin, swinging into an open spot.

KJ grins at his lover, and then they all pile out of the car onto the dock. "Jealous yet?" he jokes, hoisting the cooler, and explains to Shan, "Logan grew up in a blessed state of sisterlessness."

It's a mixed relief to hear, considering that Logan already said he hasn't talked to his family in decades - at least now she knows that doesn't include sisters. But, "Any brothers? I got cursed with a mouthy one."

KJ stiffens immediately, walking alongside his lover. Automatically reacting like he can somehow protect Logan from memories of his mysterious family.

"Nope. I'm an only," Logan says, walking them down the dock to their new boat. "KJ's supposed to come up with a new name for her."

KJ breathes relief at the smooth change of subject. "Yeah, I'm working on it. Got a few ideas." It still amazes him that Logan bought the boat, for them to be together on, and he impulsively kisses his lover on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Logan asks with a grin, leading the way on deck.

"Just because," KJ says with a shrug and a shy smile. He sets the cooler down and watches as Shanna excitedly darts around, wanting to see absolutely everything first. They're similar that way.

Logan takes KJ's hand and points out the various items of interest to Shanna, taking her below and letting her check out the living space. "It should be really comfortable for the amount of time we'll be on it."

"You think so?" she asks doubtfully, eyeing the bed, which is a generous size to be sure, but still has a low ceiling overhead. "It looks pretty closed in."

"We'll be on the open ocean, Shan," KJ says with a soft laugh. "If we start feeling claustrophobic, all we have to do is walk out that door."

"Okay." She shrugs. "If you're sure."

KJ grins at Logan. "Positive."

Logan grins back, giving KJ's fingers a squeeze. "We'll be docking here and there anyway," he says. "If we need a night off the boat, we can take it. I've just always wanted to do this trip, but I've never had anyone to do it with me until now."

"That's sweet," she says, meaning it. KJ and Logan are undeniably precious together, and even as worried as she is it's impossible not to see how her brother lights up for his lover. "Okay, now show me your 'little' boat."

Logan locks up and leads the way over to _Justified_. "We'll sell the other one when we're done our trip. It costs more to maintain and it's kind of overkill for anything we do around here."

"They're both beautiful. How often do you typically take this one out?" Shanna asks, sliding her hand over the steering wheel.

"At least once a week," Logan says with a grin. "Two or three times in the summer. I love being on the water."

She smiles at him. He really does have a gorgeous mouth, and, the more time that she spends with Logan, the more she can see why KJ would be so drawn to him. Mouth aside. "So let's go."

KJ grins. "You're the guest, so you sit," he directs, pointing at the cushioned bench. "Plus, I need the practice assisting."

This part they've got down pat. They cast off the lines, pull in the fenders, and Logan guides Justified out of her berth and out on the open ocean.

KJ tilts his head back and lets the wind blow through his hair, smiling up at the sun. They pick up speed and he grins at his lover, exhilarated. It's a good thing Logan let him come back at the house, or he'd be busy harassing him at the wheel.

"You want to take over?" Logan calls out, grinning back, thinking how gorgeous and carefree KJ looks.

"Fuck, yeah." KJ moves to join him, but first slips his arms around Logan from behind and simply cuddles him for a moment, dwelling in the present.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Logan asks over his shoulder, leaning into the embrace and brushing his lips across KJ's.

"Yeah, it is. Blissful," KJ agrees with a smile. He kisses Logan again, longer, and slides his hands over his lover's on the wheel.

"Don't crash us!" Shan yells, and KJ backs off with a laugh.

"I'm sensing she doesn't trust us," Logan says with a grin, handing the wheel over to KJ.

"She doesn't know how right she is," KJ snickers, stepping into his place. By this point they've outstripped most of the day sailors, and he steers them through open water.

"Logan, come sit with me," Shanna invites with a wave, and pops the top on a cold beer.

Logan takes a seat beside Shanna, leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sun on his face. "We couldn't have asked for a better day," he says.

"This is pretty perfect," she agrees, adjusting her shades. "Do you ever fish out here?"

"I haven't actually," Logan says, "but there's supposed to be some amazing deep sea fishing around here." He flashes Shanna another smile. "Do you fish?"

"Only when there's someone else to bait the hook, and someone to clean the fish afterwards," she confesses with a laugh. "But I love eating it when it's fresh caught." She slants a glance at her brother, tall and strong against the wind rushing off the sea. "What did you do for fun before you met KJ?"

"For fun?" Logan thinks about that for a second. "Sailing, surfing, my writing's fun, and I'm a pretty decent photographer. Travel. Reading. I've only recently had much free time in the first place so I guess I'm still figuring out what I like to do."

She nods. "You sound very much like a lone wolf," she points out, and sips at her beer, watching him over the rims of her sunglasses. "He mentioned something about turning your life upside-down. It sounds like he was right."

Logan smiles at that. "My life needed turning upside-down," he says, taking a sip of his beer. "I wasn't unhappy before by any means but I haven't ever been this happy. He gets me out of my head and that's a really good thing."

She smiles in echo. "I think you're good for him too. He was... not flighty, exactly. More kind of lost. Searching, but he wasn't even sure what for." Gazing at her brother, she admits, "That's part of why the family's been so worried about him taking up with you: we were already worried. Scared he'd do something impulsive and stupid, and get himself hurt."

Logan nods, glancing over at KJ and then back to Shanna. "Well, I know you don't know me well enough to be able to trust anything I say, but I promise he's safe with me and that I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's protected and that he gets the chance to explore the world and whatever else he needs to do find what he's been looking for," he says, pausing for a second before he adds, "I know it's been fast but we just really clicked and every single day we've spent together - and the week we spent apart - has only strengthened that."

"Yeah, I've been seeing that," Shanna tells him with a grin.

KJ looks over at them and quells a flash of unease. Yes, it looks to be a serious conversation, but at least they're both smiling. And watching his sister and his lover engage, he feels like a piece of his heart just... melts.

"So you think you'll be able to put everyone else's minds at ease?" Logan says. "Or is that going to take them meeting me?"

"Obviously they'll still want to meet you. But I think I can reassure them that you're not a con artist or a psychopath," she tells him with a grin. Behind her shades, her eyes soften a little. "And I can tell them that KJ seems really genuinely happy with you. That's going to rank up there."

"Good." Logan smiles, settling back again. "So, now that you've accomplished your mission, is there anything else you want to do while you're here? See the Hollywood sign up close, meet some particular celebrity..."

"Why, can you make that happen?" she asks, impressed.

"I might be able to," Logan says, working his thumbnail under the label on his beer bottle. "My friend Antony owns a security firm that takes care of a lot of celebrities and Hollywood events. He's also married to an actor. Stephen Amell?"

She gasps. "Oh my god, he is so hot. I heard he was gay, I can't believe you know him and his husband." She dips her shades down her nose so he can see her eyes. "Can we go to one of those big Hollywood parties? You know, the kind KJ swears he's never going to again?"

Logan chuckles. "If KJ's willing, I'll see what I can do." He's sure he could arrange for just Shanna to go but he's pretty certain the protectiveness runs both ways.

"Hmm. I'll talk to him," she resolves. "It's no fair that he gets all the fun new experiences just because he got paid. Although I am glad he's gotten out of that scene. Because of you."

"I think he was already getting out of it," Logan offers, never having seen that side of KJ really, apart from the morning they'd met. "But I expect he'd be willing to go to one party if it was the three of us." He smiles over at his lover and calls out, "Want me to take over again?"

"Only if you're sure you're done talking about me," KJ calls back with a laugh. He holds out his hand to Logan.

Logan gives Shanna a smile and heads for KJ, taking his hand and moving in close for a kiss. "We weren't just talking about you," he murmurs, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, not just," KJ echoes with a laugh, and nips at his lover's full bottom lip. "Shanna was asking about your political leanings?"

"That and my celebrity connections," Logan says with a smile, making a soft sound of pleasure at the hint of teeth.

"You're definitely a man to know," KJ agrees, taking his hands off the wheel and slinging his arms around Logan's neck. "Seriously, though, I think she's on her way to getting trashed, so now is a good time to get in all your burning questions."

Logan laughs. "Does that mean I should go after all the dirt?" he asks, one hand replacing KJ's on the wheel.

"Right, because I'm so mysterious. Closed book and all that," KJ laughs.

Logan grins. "Tell me something I don't know," he says softly, urging, "Tell me something you're afraid to tell me, or that you've never told anyone else."

At first KJ goes to laugh it off, but then his face flushes a deep red. "I can't tell you that. It's too fucked up."

"I guarantee you it's not," Logan says firmly, one arm around KJ's waist while he steers with the other.

"You don't know that! It is!" KJ insists, but he leans into Logan, soaking up the offered comfort.

"Even if it is, it won't change the way I feel about you," Logan promises. "Nothing could."

KJ's gaze drops to Logan's mouth, and he roils with uncertainty. When he speaks, he has to pitch his voice above a whisper just to be heard above the engine, although he checks over his shoulder first to make sure they don't have an unintended audience. "I fantasize about being forced."

"Like a rape fantasy," Logan says, checking to make sure they're on the same page, the way KJ almost shrinks into himself tugging his heartstrings. "Con non-con?"

"Yes," KJ whispers, deeply ashamed. He knows it's fucked up. He _knows_ it is. And yet... "I'm sorry." He steps back, out of Logan's comforting embrace.

"No," Logan says, reaching for KJ and pulling him back in. "That wasn't judgement and you have nothing be sorry for. Lots of people fantasize about the same thing. You're not some fucked up weirdo."

"Yeah I am," KJ laughs softly, but now he lets himself be pulled, and snuggles in against Logan's chest. "I don't disgust you?"

Snorting softly, Logan shakes his head. "Never," he promises. "Will I disgust you if I admit the idea turns me on. Not the real thing but playing that out with you?" A glance over at where Shanna's sitting, KJ's sister blissfully ignorant of their conversation, her head back, eyes closed, enjoying the sun.

"Really?" KJ looks up to read the truth of it in Logan's eyes. His breathing quickens. "I mean, obviously not now. But... really, sometime?"

Logan nods, pulling KJ in even closer. "Really. I would love to."

KJ flickers his tongue over Logan's earlobe. His cock is stiffening in his loose board shorts - he's just gotten well-conditioned that way.

"Remember our first sail together?" Logan murmurs, hand sliding down KJ's back to cup his ass and squeeze.

"Of course," KJ murmurs, his voice husky. "I've been thinking about it all morning."

Fuck. Logan grits his teeth for a moment, his own cock rearing up at the memory. "We're going to be aching by tonight."

"Yeah." God, it's amazing to KJ to know what an effect he has on his lover. To know he's not alone in feeling like this. "But this way you've got time to plan out exactly how you want it to go."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from teasing you now," Logan says with a wicked smile, pulling KJ in front of him. "Put your hands on the wheel," he orders, mouth pressed to KJ's ear.

"Now?" KJ asks with an incredulous laugh, obeying. He shivers at the caress and shifts slightly back against his lover.

"You're just helping me steer," Logan grins, shifting slightly forward, his cock pressed between KJ's cheeks through his shorts.

KJ groans under his breath. Even through a couple layers of clothing, he can feel Logan like a brand on his body. He's fully hard now, but somewhat sheltered by the cockpit from his sister's view.

"God, I want to fuck you," Logan whispers in KJ's ear. "I want to bury myself deep, fuck you until you scream and then fill you so fucking hard."

The small noise that falls from KJ's lips could only be a whimper. He rubs back against Logan even though he knows it won't get him anywhere - it's just more sweet torture for them both. "I love it when you fuck me," he whispers, completely unnecessarily. "I need your cock inside me."

Logan grins. "I'll have to gag you again," he murmurs, dragging his tongue along the curve of KJ's ear, Shanna's eyes still closed, her smile blissful.

Lust coils deep in KJ's gut and he thinks about being helpless, gagged and on his knees for his sir. "Will you tie my hands?"

Fuck. Logan's breath catches and he nods. "Nice and tight."

His fingers flex on the wheel, and KJ inhales a shaky breath. His mind is a riot of wicked images, the heat of his lover searing him, and it's only a glance aside at Shanna that keeps him from begging his sir to tear him open right now.

"Now I've tortured us both," Logan murmurs, smiling, amused, a kiss pressed to the back of KJ's neck.

KJ turns his head. "One kiss?"

"All the kisses you want," Logan promises, covering KJ's mouth with his.

* * *

"And then I said that I'm not putting any man through law school, he should do it his own damn self, and that was the end of Jordan." Shanna cracks a bubble with her chewing gum.

"Wait. Jordan was the one with the big lake house in Otago?" KJ asks, twisting around to see her in the backseat as Logan drives back from the marina.

"No, _that_ was Joey. Joey, who inherited all that money from his grandmother, but would only spend it when his mum told him to," she explains, and rolls her eyes.

"Ohh, right." The truth is, KJ never could keep all Shanna's boyfriends straight, and being out of touch for the past eight months hasn't improved matters.

Logan chuckles. "Can I be nosey and ask what's the longest you've dated anyone?"

"Seven... no, eight months. Everyone weakens at that six-month point," Shan answers. "And then, by eight, it's all over. Don't you find that?"

Logan sidesteps the question. He expects telling Shanna KJ's only his second serious relationship would not go down well. "I guess it depends on what you're looking for," he says, reaching for KJ's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I have several friends who have been married or together for a long time and I'm definitely in this for the long haul."

"Aww, you're sweet," she says, and KJ is ready to shoot her a death glare before he realizes there's not a trace of mockery in her tone. Relaxing again, he gives his lover a gooey smile.

"So Logan, you don't miss women?"

 _Now_ comes the glare.

"Not really," Logan says, answering honestly. "I've always leaned heavily towards men. I just had to hide it while in the military."

"Ohh, that's hard. All that toxic masculinity and culture of badassness, definitely," she agrees, nodding like she's some kind of expert. "And you don't want kids? KJ's not gay, you know."

KJ shuts his eyes. The better not to see one pillar of life being knocked over after another.

"I know. We've talked about that," Logan says, glancing in the rearview mirror. "We've also talked about whether we see ourselves married, as dads, all that stuff."

"And you don't?" It's a big point. One her family had been all hot on her investigating. "You're okay with dying childless?"

KJ gasps. "Jesus, Shanna!"

"It's okay," Logan tells KJ. "That's what she's here for, right? To put me under a microscope?" The grin he flashes her in the mirror letting her know he's teasing. "I would be good either way. If KJ wanted kids, we'd have them, if he didn't, we wouldn't." Careful not to betray the confidences KJ's given him.

"We don't want them," KJ points out, emphasis on the _we_. "We want to live long lives together and fuck madly into our old age."

Logan laughs, glancing behind him again. Curious about Shanna's reaction.

She waves a hand. "I don't want to know about your sex life. At the same time that I'm wildly curious, you understand." She shrugs. "I just want to know that you're sure about KJ. I mean, he was engaged to a woman for two years. What the fuck does he know?"

Now Logan really cracks up. "What do most of us know?" he says with a shrug. "I prefer to think those of us who are bisexual fall for the person rather than the gender and I've fallen hard for KJ." He flashes a smile at his lover. "We have a lot still to decide about but we love each other and we want to grow old together. I think that's enough for now."

KJ smiles at him, lifting their joined hands to kiss Logan's knuckles. "Right on," he murmurs, and looks back at Shanna as they pull into the driveway. "I'm in love. And it's going to stick. Simply tell them that."


End file.
